


Extraction

by merryghoul



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: F/M, Foreplay, Gags, Missionary Position, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 04:47:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3368405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael describes the techniques he uses on a "hostage" he knows very well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extraction

**Author's Note:**

> For pbam @ Dreamwidth's Golden Oldies amnesty round. Prompts were "foreplay, knife."

Hostages are a common part of a spy's life. To extract the information a spy needs to complete a mission, a spy will have to take one from time to time. But sometimes a spy will run across someone who wants to be a willing hostage. Few people aren't bothered by bound by rope and being locked inside a trunk. One of those people is my girlfriend, Fi.

I tied Fi up with some rope, gagged her with duct tape, put her in the trunk of the Charger, and drove her around a few streets before taking her back to the loft. When we came back, I took her out of the trunk and carried her up the stairs and inside the loft. I laid her down on our bed. 

I started with taking Fi's shoes off. It was less for her benefit and more for mine. Knowing Fi, intentionally or not, she might hit me in the head with her platform shoes.

To get the information you need from a hostage, you usually submit them to various forms of torture and then hope you break them. When your hostage is your girlfriend, the goal is not to torment her, but to make her feel as good as you possibly can. So I rubbed Fi's feet. I also kissed her tattoo on her left foot. Fi curled her feet as I kissed and rubbed theme. I can tell she appreciated the sentiment.

With a knife, I freed Fi from her ankle bonds. I spread her legs and placed myself between her thighs. I pulled up her shirt as far as I could. I bound her wrists in front of her body, so I was able to pull her shirt up to her breasts. I kissed her stomach and held on to her sides. She fidgeted on the bed as I kissed her. I looked up at her. She gave me a stern look. I chuckled, smiled, and continued my work for a while longer.

I took off all my clothes as slow as I could, so I could arouse and frustrate Fi. Judging by her eyebrows, she seemed more annoyed than aroused. That made me chuckle a bit. When I was naked, I took Fi's pants off. Then I took Fi's panties off. I raised her legs and massaged, kissed, and licked her thighs before putting my face in her cunt.

The most important thing to remember while giving oral sex to a woman is not how to move your tongue around her cunt. It's always nice to vary the pressure, speed, and movements around a woman's clit and the entrance to her cunt. A woman is more turned on when you show enthusiasm about eating her out. A smile when you come up for a breath and enjoying the taste of her lubricant helps. Paying attention to a woman's movements as you're eating her out is also crucial. For instance, if she moves her cunt closer to your face, she might be telling you to speed your motions up. Those little things could mean the difference between a woman faking her orgasm for you and a woman coming for you. Of course, when the woman you're pleasuring is gagged and bound, you have to be careful. You may or may not hear her moan, and you may not see a blush on her face while you're working. But you can feel a woman bucking as she's coming. And you'll feel a swift kick in your chest--that is, if you're pleasuring Fi.

I stood up after I made Fi come. "You were delicious, Fi," I said. I walked close to her face and started stroking my cock in front of her.

Fi's very fond of oral sex; she likes to make her preferences known in public every so often. I enjoy stroking my cock in front of her face while she can't touch my cock in any way. I like seeing her eyes widen as I start to get hard, knowing she won't be able to suck my cock until I free her from her wrist restraints and free her from her gag. 

I decided to take advantage of my hardness. I decided that, after I knew Fi wasn't sensitive anymore, enter her and make her come again. _Then_ I would free her, and if she wanted to, she could suck my cock.

If your partner has their hands tied--literally or figuratively--and they can move their wrists above their head, a missionary-style position is possible for sex. Fi and I like to shift missionary positions as we're making love. For this round, Fi started out putting her feet behind my ass. As we continued, she put her ass in the air and rested her ankles on my shoulders. I grabbed her legs and held them as I moved inside of her. We finished with Fi pushing my body closer to hers by pushing my butt with her heels.

It was tempting to come earlier than I wanted, and I didn't have to hear her to get more aroused. Fi's breasts were bouncing as we made love. Her eyes were rolling as I thrust inside her. Then there was the scent of our sweat and the smell of her lubrication. But I didn't come. I looked for the tell-tale signs of Fi's orgasm before pulling out of her.

I freed Fi from her wrist bonds and her tape. "About time," she said as I pulled the duct tape off.

She got on her knees and put my erect cock in her face. She quickly put my cock in her mouth and started stroking me as fast as she could. The combination of Fi's tongue licking the head of my cock, along with her stroking, the warmth of her breath, and the sound of her sucking drove me mad. It didn't take long for me to give into my orgasm. I came into her mouth. She hummed as my come landed on her tongue.

"Thank you for the deposit," she said as she stood up. "But I think we both deserve a rest after that vigorous and enthralling session. Let's get back in bed."

I nodded. Fi and I crawled into bed. Fi curled up beside me, stroking my abdomen, I smiled, happy that we were both very satisfied with the work we put in that afternoon.

"I found some handcuffs, Michael."

My eyes perked up.

"You never finished dessert. So after this break, I'm going to handcuff your wrists behind your back. You're going to get on your knees and finish what you started until I'm satisfied."

I nodded and grinned. "Okay, Fi."

To paraphrase Sam, I was going to have more of that cherry that day.


End file.
